


Thanks For Being There For Me Today, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consenusal, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s08e13: Ka Hopu Nui ‘Ana (When Gone Is Gone), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, epsiode tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve checks on Lou, & they talk for awhile, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Thanks For Being There For Me Today, Steve:

*Summary: Steve checks on Lou, & they talk for awhile, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

As Captain Lou Grover watched, as the EMT's were loading Brad on to a gurney, He was relieved that there was no bloodshed that day, & he was glad that his son didn't have to witness it. The Big Man was just tired of it all, & to be reminded of the most painful memory of his life, It wasn't helping either. The Former SWAT Commander was so into his thoughts, He didn't hear his friend, Commander Steve McGarrett come up behind him.

 

"Hey, Buddy, Are you doing okay ?, I am sorry you had to go through that on your day off, Especially what happened to you in Chicago, of all things, You did good today, Big Man, Real good", Steve said, as he praised him for handling the situation well. "Thanks, Steve", Lou said, as he composed himself, after the horrible experience of being in the car with Brad.

 

"Come on, You didn't get to eat, & I called Renee, Telling her that she shouldn't worry, I got you, Come on, How about some good pizza, & beer with me, & Danny ?", Lou didn't want to intrude on the couple, "I don't want to impose on you, It's your time with him", "Too late", The Five-O Commander said, as he whistled for his lover.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams came over, as a response, "What is it, Steven ?, I am trying to organize the scene for Duke & the boys over here ?", "Would you mind if Lou comes over to join us for pizza & beer, while we all watch the game ?", "After the day he had, He better come", & he said to the big man, "Come on, Brother, It's been a hell of a day". Lou just nodded, & said, "Thank you for being there for me today, Steve", He went to Tani, & gave his car keys to him, & headed over to the camaro, so he could sit in it.

 

"He will be okay, It may take awhile, But, He will be okay", The Loudmouth Detective said, & he kissed Steve, & then went to join Lou. **"Danny's right, He ** _will be_** okay, If not, We will be there for him"** , he thought to himself, & the Five-O Taskforce left the scene, ready to put the awful day to rest.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
